ChangeDefaultRTAtAGlance
= RT 3.6.4 = With 3.6.4 you can easily modify the "RT At A Glance" summary as follows. Adding Custom Fields to "RT At A Glance" Here is how to add a custom field or otherwise customize the display of tickets you own and unowned tickets and have that affect all users as the default. 1. Customize the search * Login as root. * Click on the "Edit" link out to the right of "X highest priority tickets I own" * You'll see a line that says: "You can also edit the predefined search itself: Search - My Tickets". Click on the "Search - My Tickets" link. * You probably want to keep the default settings around if you are like me, so look to the right under "Saved Searches" and click the "Copy" button. * A Privacy drop down will now appear above the description. Select "RT Systems's saved searches" and click the Save button. * Now customize the search to your satisfaction and click Save again. 2. Replace the search * Stay logged in as root. * Click on Configuration * Click on Global * Click on "RT at a glance" * Place the "_1 highest priority tickets I own copy" search that you just made where you want it. 3. View the results * Stay logged in as root. * Click on "Home" * If you don't see your search you may have customized your display and be overriding the default. ** Click on "Edit" out to the right of the "RT at a glance" header (/Prefs/MyRT.html). ** Click "Reset to default" * For normal users to see this change you'll need to give PrivilegedUsers the ShowSavedSearches priv in Config > Global > Groups. Problems * Pertinent info may be found in RepairSearches. You can put take links back in using the Display Columns section when editing the search itself Add a column of type ID with link 'Take' Best way seems to be using the Advanced section of query builder: '__id__/TITLE:#', '__Subject__/TITLE:Subject', '__QueueName__', '__ExtendedStatus__', '__CreatedRelative__', 'Take/TITLE: ' This has a column at the end with a blank header with a 'Take' link for each ticket Might not be quite as good as the original take link but it works.... RT363 JustinHayes 20070301 = RT 3.5.x = NOTE: This applies only to RT 3.5.x and beyond; RT 3.4.x and prior users should search the mailing list archives, wherein will be described how to reorganize the index.html page to suit. NOTE: JesseVincent says, "This is really dangerous if you mess it up, but I feel guilty that there isn't a supported way to do this." From a Feb 2006 email describing how to change the default RT At A Glance view in RT 3.5.x where this is a user-configurable preference. ##################################################################### WARNING: IF YOU DON'T KNOW YOUR WAY AROUND A DATABASE, STOP HERE. It may sound harsh, but you can bugger your RT database with a slightly wrong command and, unless you've backed it up, you're hosed, hosed, hosed. ##################################################################### The way I changed the default user setup was: 1. Run this query and copy/paste the results into a text file. This is your emergency backup just in case: select * from attributes where name='HomepageSettings'; 2. Create a test user and use /Prefs/MyRT.html to set that user's prefs to be your new default. NOTE: You shouldn't use any user-owned saved searches or they'll break for everyone else. 3. Get the test user's user ID. You can get this from the web interface by choosing Configuration->Users->testuser and noting the "id=..." part of the URL or you can query it from the database: select id,name,realname from users where name='TEST-USER-NAME'; 4. Get the content field of testuser's preferences: select content from attributes where name='Pref-HomepageSettings' and objectid=TEST-USER-ID; The content is just a serialized hash ref; if you want to see what's inside it, look at the code in _SerializeContent and/or _DeserializeContent in /lib/RT/Attribute_Overlay.pm and adapt accordingly. 5. Copy-and-paste the content you got above into this query. It's okay that the content is multi-line; just be sure to paste it immediately after a single-quote and to type a single quote immediately after the content (no spaces before or after). NOTE: If you goof this you'll potentially hose the default view of RT for your users and you'll need the backup from step 1 to recover. Be very, very careful. update attributes set content='COPY-AND-PASTE-GOES-HERE' where name='HomepageSettings'; ...and that should do it.